Ultimate Harry Potter Dream
by Alfabrena
Summary: The greatest of dreams a girl can have...To see Sirius Black face to face, to just maybe get to dance with Scorpius Malfoy...Well, this is one of those dreams...


_This is just some random dream I had so bear with the little detail it offers okay? Before I tell you about the dream there's a little background info. You need to know. A friend of mine came up with this idea for are whole group to take on the names of our favorite famous people of the opposite sex. She, Avie, took Kyo, Japanese singer, I, Kelsey, took Padfoot. The others chose Hannibal, Heather; Edward, Snowy; Prongs or Inomay, Maya; Link, Izy; Jasper, Alicia; Captain Jack, Michelle; and Alice, Josh. The only people in my dream were me, Kyo, Hannibal, Edward, and Prongs, and characters from the HP books. Alrighty then, let's get started then eh?_

* * *

A Harry Potter Dream

* * *

"Where the hell are we, and how the hell did we get here?" Maya said, spinning in a circle on the spot.

"Good question," I said, looking around myself.

We were in a huge and rather familiar place. The walls and floor were made of stone, the ceiling to high to see. A stair case rose beside us opposite heavy looking double oak doors open onto an enormous green lawn made silver by the moon light. Torches lined the walls. There was a door of the hall like place where we stood from which quite a large commotion was coming from.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Heather asked no one in particular.

"Nope," the rest of us coursed.

"Sounds like someone is having one hell of a party though," Maya said, staring at the door from which all the noise was coming from.

Kyo's painted black lips curled into an evil grin, "Wonder if they'd like some party crashers?"

"Kirsten no!" shouted Heather in alarm, trying to hold Kyo back from the door.

She never called us by our chosen nicknames, always calling us by our birth given names.

"Actually," said Maya heading for the door, "crashing this party sounds like fun."

She pulled open the door, and we all froze. At least we now knew for certain where we were even if we didn't know how we got there. We were standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Seriously, I could not kid about this. How did we know? Well the dead giveaway was the people.

"Ho-ly crap," I said, walking up next to Maya.

"I can think of a couple of things to say, and none of them are that nice Padfoot," said Kyo, her black eye shadow emphasizing the whites of her wide eyes.

"If this is a dream," said Heather, coming up beside the three of us, "nobody pinch me. Ow!!Kirsten I said _not_ to pinch me!"

"You're not dreaming Hanna-chan," said Kyo. She was addicted to the whole Japanese thing.

In a daze the four of us walked into the swarming crowd of partiers.

"Oh my god is that really…...?" Heather gasped pointing.

"An all grown up Padma Patil?" I finished for her as the dark skinned, silky black haired girl passed us. "I think so Hannibal."

*It got kind of fuzzy there. Then:*

Somehow the four of us got separated while we walked through all of these people we saw as fiction yet were so attached to because of the books we had all read (except that is maybe Kyo), but it didn't matter. None of us were scared; we knew we were perfectly safe with these people. We were just confused, even more than usual and that was saying something.

I can't quite remember but I think people started noticing us as not being part of the invited partiers. What I remember most is what happened next. I was walking through the people and froze as I caught site of one person in particular. Sirius Black._ The_ Sirius Black, the real Padfoot that I had chosen my name to come from. I just stood there like an idiot for a while till he saw me. He gave me this crooked sort of smile and I just started blubbering, pointing at him.

"It's…………………you……………………you're………….holy………KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed her name and took off into the mass of talking, laughing, eating people, searching and calling for my friends. Finally I found them all and apparently I drug Kyo after me to where my favorite character in the entirety of the Harry Potter books was. When we got there, us all standing in front of him I let go of Kyo who screamed at me;

"PADFOOT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!?"

"IT'S THE REAL PADFOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted back at her pointing.

The look on her face was priceless. If only I could describe it to you all but words would not do it justice. I don't quite remember what happened after that but the last thing I remember before I woke up was for some odd reason, do not ask me why of how, but somehow I got a laptop _and it worked_. Again do not ask me why or how it worked with the whole electronics not working with all of the magic in the air but it did. What's even weirder is that I all of a sudden became tech. lady which is weird because computers hate me and usually never do what I ask but I had this laptop and some kind of projector thing with a screen set up and I had all these colors and designs swirling around on the screen playing music and everyone was a dancing away and having a blast. Somehow the four of us found out that in this Hogwarts the whole Voldemort thing never happened. So everyone that had died in the books was still alive, which explained the whole Sirius Black thing. But, any who, everyone was dancing and having fun. We told them about the books and how this had happened and this person had killed this person and they were getting a kick out of that. We showed them some of the things on YouTube people had put and some clips from the movies themselves. It was a blast. As I played techi. I could see my friends out on the floor dancing with some of the current students (apparently this was happening 27 or so years after the whole last battle and such). One guy came up to me as I sat on the stage that Dumbledore (yes Albus Dumbledore) had conjured singing along with the music I was playing and bobbing my head to the beat (don't ask what kind of music it was because I do not remember). It was Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, in his last year. The hair was a dead giveaway. He looked exactly like his dad with the white blond hair and sharper features.

"Good day," he growled at me. I could tell he did _not_ want to be there.

"What are you doing over her?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh at the disgusted look on his face as he leaned against the stage beside me.

"A couple of friends dared me to come over her and talk to you."

*sigh* some things will never change I suppose.

"Should have guessed," I said, still trying not to laugh, typing rapidly on the key board. He was still there and I looked at him in confusion (not difficult for me) and said, "Well you've talked to me, you can go now."

He shook his head, jaw clenched, "The dare was to stay for two songs."

"Oh, well then, I'll choose two short songs so as to end your suffering," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me oddly as I started to sing along with the next song under my breath (I cannot sing).

"You know all these songs?"

"Unfortunately. I have no life so all I do during free time is sit at the computer and listen to music."

"Why aren't you dancing like the rest of your…………..friends?" he asked after a time.

I laughed out loud at that. "One, I can't dance; Two, I gotta watch the computer; And three," I shrugged, "no one's asked me."

* * *

_Right about there is when I woke up. To put it lightly I was not happy when I woke up. That had been one of the best dreams I had ever had, and I woke up._

_Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the little trip into the imagination of Padfoot. See yeah next time!! Don't forget to comment!! :D_


End file.
